


Intensive Kiss

by Jane57821_6



Category: Alles was Zählt TV
Genre: Chiara und Ina, F/F, Ice Diva and Fries Lady, Ina and Chiara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: Post InkaKraft Cup shenanigans. Title was inspired by Nathalie’s lipstick choice. I decided to jump the gun as they haven’t slept together yet.
Relationships: Chiara Nadolny and Ina Ziegler
Kudos: 21





	Intensive Kiss

“Hi!” Chiara stood awkwardly with her hands behind her back. She vividly remembered the last time she had stormed in here, asking for a kiss.

“Hello. Why do you look like you’re about to bolt? Come in.” Ina held a hand out and when Chiara took it, pulled her in. 

Chiara kept her left hand behind her. “What?! I don’t.” She laughed self-consciously. 

“Right.” Ina stood to the side and gave Chiara a discreet once over as she walked in and turned around to face her. 

“Here.” Chiara brandished the bouquet she had picked up as if it burned her hands. 

Ina took it and smelled it. “Mmmm. For me?” Chiara blushed. 

Ina placed the bouquet on the ledge behind her and leaned against the column in the entry way. “Come here.” 

Chiara walked over and was pleasantly surprised when hands went around her neck and Ina rubbed their noses together. “Kiss me.” She sucked her lip in, heart beating fast as her gaze dropped to Ina’s lips, who mirrored her actions, wetting her lips in sync. “Last time you came by, I kicked you out and I want to replace that memory. And to say hi properly.”

“I deserved it.” Chiara caressed her left cheek with the back of her hand while Ina’s fingers played with wisps of hair on the nape of her neck. 

“You did. I missed these lips. So?” Ina looked at her lips then into her eyes. 

“So demanding. Who is the diva now.” Chiara inclined her head to the left and her eyes closed at the first touch of their lips. She held Ina’s face and leaned right, pressing their lips more firmly together, deepening the contact. Her tongue teased her lower lip from one corner to the other before she sucked it into her mouth. 

Ina felt little pinpoints of arousal spreading like warmth past her tummy to her feet and suppressed a moan. She felt alive for the first time in a long while. They separated, foreheads touching. Ina looked at the radiant smile Chiara gave her and smiled in return, pleased she had put it there. She kissed her right dimple. 

“Who knew my little ice diva was a romantic at heart.” Her lips glanced against Chiara’s then she pulled a hair’s breadth away to look into her eyes. “No champagne?” She looked behind her.” I’m shocked, shocked, I tell ya. Whatever will we drink. Hmmm, I have an idea, nectar from the gods,” she whispered under her breath.”

“I heard that.” She gave Chiara a sheepish smile. “Well, I can take it back and replace it with champagne,” Chiara in turn kissed the dimple on her left cheek, “if you would rather ..” she continued to the corner of her lips.

“Absolutely not.” Ina turned her face and kissed her lips more fully before letting go. “I should put this in a vase.” She picked up the flowers and walked to the kitchen. 

“Yes. I am in a celebratory mood but not one that requires champagne.”

“How so?”

“Being under your influence is intoxicating enough.”

“Is it really?” Ina could see the gears turning in Chiara’s head.

“Yes. I thought I have been quite obvious. In case I wasn’t,” she looked away for a moment and moved her hair behind her ear, “I like you, your kisses, I mean.”

“You have been quite clear. You are full of compliments tonight. Thank you,” she pointed at the flowers, “for this.” Chiara watched her walk around the counter and search through the cabinets. “Ah, found one.” She put the flowers in and turned around and caught Chiara in the act of staring at her. 

“The flowers look beautiful.” Chiara looked at her as if daring her to contradict the statement. 

“Sure, flowers. You look ... gorgeous as always.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Don’t let me get in the way of you praising yourself.”

“As if. You are the captivating one and I am completely under your spell.” 

“Music to my ears. What are you in the mood for?” 

“You.”

“How so very bold.”

“Speaking of music, want to listen to the mix Mo made?”

“Sure, why not?” Ina rummaged through the drawers as she asked. She felt Chiara’s eyes on her and paused for a moment to stare back. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m dinner.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Chiara asked genuinely curious about the answer. Where Ina was concerned, she usually said and did whatever came to mind. 

“More like flustered. Now focus. So, what will it be?”

“I’m not picky and will nibble on whatever is in front of me.” Ina threw the dish towel at her head. 

“Stop it.”

“Hey.” She caught it midair and sat down on the chair facing the counter. “Can I help?” She handed the towel back.

“Nah. It will be quick. Next time, we can cook together. Here.” She offered her some seltzer water. She put together a fruit plate with some cheese and crackers, light fare. If everything went according to plan, they would be getting horizontal later this evening. She sniggered quietly to herself. 

“Thanks. What’s funny?”

“Nothing, naughty thoughts.”

“Okay, I’m in good company then ...” When Ina didn’t elaborate, Chiara took a sip and put down her glass to watch Ina work. She noticed Ina staring at the hand on her glass and wondered why she felt parched. She acknowledged she was nervous but full of anticipation at the same time, _maybe tonight, tonight, all you gotta do is say yes,_ shefelt like singing. She settled for a neutral “next time. I like the sound of that. It means I have to be on my worst behavior to get invited back.”

“You are trouble.”

Mmhmm “The good kind.”

“You and good? Nope.”

“You mean that?”

Ina saw a shadow of insecurity slide like a curtain across her eyes before she looked down. She immediately stopped what she was doing and walked around the counter to fix it. She stood between Chiara’s legs and propped her chin with a couple of fingers and focused on her eyes. “Hey.”

She looked at hurt eyes and knew she would do anything to erase that look. “No. You are sweet.” She kissed her tenderly and her hands went around her shoulder blades pulling her into a tight embrace, face buried in her hair. She didn’t let go, even when Chiara squirmed in her arms, before relaxing. She knew Chiara wasn’t a touchy person except while asleep but that will have to change. She will make sure it. 

“No. Don’t go.” Chiara implored when she finally moved back. She was starting to enjoy the hug.

“Later. There is more where that came from.”

“I’m counting on it.” 

Ina leaned down for one more kiss before retreating to put some distance between them. “Although you can be a diva sometimes.”

Chiara sipped on some water. “I knew there was a catch.”

They moved to the sofa and sat close together like they had on the girls’ night, thighs touching. Conversation flowed and they shared some laughs and caught up on their respective day. 

When the _Party_ song came on, Chiara held up a hand, “ move your legs up on the sofa.”

“Yes ma’am.” Ina looked at her curiously. ... _I may be young but I’m ready_ ..... Ina’s hands went around her waist while Chiara held onto her shoulder and gyrated against her stomach. Hands strayed under tops, roamed up arms, curves, swells of breasts. Chiara casually moved off of her when the song was over. 

“So you’re going to leave me like this, high and dry.”

“I would hope high, but certainly not dry.” 

“Right you are.”

Chiara held out a chocolate dipped strawberry. “Open up.”

Ina bit off a tiny piece. Chiara’s eyes followed the trail of juice as it dripped on her lower lip. She felt it and tried to wipe it off.

“Don’t.” She looked on, frozen when Chiara held her chin in place. The tip of her tongue, snuck out and captured the juice, making sure to completely get every drop. She sucked the lower lip into her mouth before letting go. 

“More ..” She offered her the rest of the strawberry and Ina made eye contact as she held onto her hand and took the rest of it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed then licked the remnants of chocolate and juicy strawberry off Chiara’s fingers, starting with the outer edges before sucking the fingertips into her mouth. She let go of her hand and took a sip of her drink, to cool off. She felt like mopping her brow, it was getting hot. They would barely make it to bed at this rate. 

Chiara ran her hands through her hair. She was in a daze processing all the sensations coursing through her. 

“Hmmm, what would Chiara say? Have sex with me tonight.”

“What, are you asking or telling me? You sound like me.”

“That was my intention.”

“I have rubbed off of you.”

“You have no idea. Well?”

“Let’s see, I’m not drunk but I’m under the influence of ... Ina and can’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Look who is talking. It is mutual darling. Don’t worry, I will vouch for you.”

“If I must.”

“Oh, you are asking to get even more familiar with the sofa. Invitation rescinded.”

“Oh no, the horror. I take it back.”

“I want to spend the night in your arms tonight. Is that better?”

“I didn’t want to assume. I thought you would never ask and I would love that.”

She pulled Chiara off the sofa. “Shall we? You can take it all off and I’ll get a night shirt for you.”

“Why, are you propositioning me Fries lady?”

“What if I am?”

“Then the answer is, yes.” They got to the bedroom and Ina got them both night shirts. 

“So this is your bedroom. It’s cozy.”

Ina turned to look at her. “Nervous?” At Chiara’s nod, she took her hands in hers. “You don’t have to be. We will take it slow. Or just cuddle, if that’s what you want.”

“I know. I just got through the InkaKraft cup after all, so I’m battle tested. The thing is.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t think I could do slow. I feel ...” Chiara focused on Ina’s eyes.

“What?” She took Chiara’s hand in hers.

“Wild. Out of control.” 

Ina swallowed. You couldn’t tell she was the more experienced one here. “Do what comes naturally to you. Follow your instincts. I can handle it and will let you know otherwise.” She kissed her fingers then let go. 

“Really?”

Chiara watched Ina start to slowly unbutton her shirt. They came together in the middle of the room and moved frantically as her fingers replaced Ina’s who shrugged it off her shoulders. She undid the button of her pants and worked it off her legs. Ina tugged impatiently at the bottom hem of her dress and helped her pull it off, over her head. 

“Chiara ....” she moaned as a sensitive spot on her neck was sucked.

“Yes ...” Chiara kept up her assault, sticking out her tongue to taste her skin.

Ina pulled at her hands to get her attention. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Uhm, what was it you said? There’s no one around and here’s your chance to try it. Did I get it right?”

“Ugh, I have to watch what I say around you. You are in so much trouble.” Ina flicked her nipples.

“Ouch, don’t hurt the newly crowned winner.” Chiara held onto her boob. 

“I will kiss it and make it all better.” 

“Ah ha. That was your plan all along.”

“Maybe.” Ina lowered her head and kissed it. “All better?”

“Yes. Much. Sure you’re not doing this out of pity?”

“Trust me, I have very selfish reasons. Where is this coming from?”

“You haven’t told me what you want. Meanwhile, I have been pushing your buttons.”

“I like that you do that.”

“So, talk to me.”

“I ...”

“You think I’ll have second thoughts in the light of day.” When Ina didn’t respond, she sought to reassure her. “No, you are not a test subject. I want this. I know, I skipped out on you last time and will try not to do it again. On one condition?”

“What?” Ina gave her a questioning look.

“You let me hug you without telling me to let go.”

Ina ducked her head, in embarrassed. “You got me there. I promise to let you sleep like a baby, after, I have worn you out.

“Bold of you to assume you can keep up with a pro athlete.”

“Excuse me. I’m the experienced one here.”

“But can you do an all nighter?”

“You are sure of yourself.”

“I am.”

”And Chiara, I do want this. I want you.”

She saw Chiara sigh with relief and pulled her in as she backed up and sat down, when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She moved up the bed and leaned back on her elbows. Chiara clamored up after her like she was prey, making her heart race. Ina widened her legs and Chiara settled between them like she had done so countless times in the past.

Chiara kissed up her neck, forcing her head back. She alternated with nips and licks and dipped her tongue in the hollow of her throat. She placed a few fingers on Ina’s lips, rubbing them, heightening her senses before her lips took over. Her tongue moved side to side in quick passes against her top lip, then up and down before she sucked it into her mouth. Chiara’s tongue explored the roof of her mouth and played with her tongue. Ina’s hands tightened around her sides as she got caught up in the kiss. Her tongue reached out to meet Chiara’s, pressed against hers. She sucked it into her mouth and thrust into her, like she would her most intimate part and Chiara moaned. 

“I need you. Show me.” She laid on her side, flush against Ina who was on her back. She put one hand under her shoulder and pulled her even closer. 

Ina entwined their hands and put them against her breast. She rubbed them against her nipples and they watched as it hardened under their touch. Ina knew Chiara’s look of arousal mirrored her own and licked her suddenly dry lips. 

Chiara looked at her, seeking permission and Ina nodded. She leaned down, mouth covering a nipple while her hand covered the other breast, feeling the weight in her hand, rubbing her open palm against it. She rubbed her mouth against it feeling the hardness against her lips and wondered about the taste. Only one way to find out. Her tongue teased the tip and she bit down feeling the chewy texture in her mouth. She was careful not to bite too hard but Ina’s hands threaded through her hair and she pressed insistently against her head. 

“More. Harder.”

Who knew Ina was such a freak. She wasn’t complaining. “As you wish,” she whispered against her and the cool air caused her to pucker up and she bit down hard then sucked it into her mouth.

Ina’s chest arched into her and her hips moved up in response. She felt a shot of arousal to her groin at the sucking motion and voiced her pleasure, “yes, like that.” 

Chiara hadn’t done much talking during sex before and she liked this. It turned her on even more, if that was possible. She didn’t think her desire could increase by touching Ina but, she was dripping. Her hands roamed along Ina’s arms and sides. Ina’s hands moved up her sides, to her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless. 

Chiara caressed her stomach with the back of her hand in a haphazard pattern and played with her bellybutton. She felt Ina’s stomach tense and relax at different points, with her every touch. Her fingers snuck under the waistband of her undies and attempted to drift away.

Ina flipped them over and held her hand tight not letting her move away. “Touch me.” She lifted her hips and Chiara pulled down her undergarments and Ina watched as she took hers off too. 

Chiara felt the smooth skin of her mons with the back of her fingers. Ina’s hand joined hers and moved their fingers up and down, in circles, across her wet lips. Her hips moved in concert with their clasped hands, back and forth, coating their fingers with her arousal. 

Chiara was taking shallow breaths. Ina leaned down, cradled her head and gave her a quick kiss before sitting up and placed her fingers at her entrance. 

“Hey. Look at me.” Chiara’s wild eyes met hers. “Breathe.” Just as Chiara took a deep breath she moved her hips and pressed down. Chiara’s fingers went deep inside her and she moaned her approval. She watched Chiara’s brow furrow and her eyes close with the intensity. 

“Open up.” Her fingers cupped her cheek.

“Oh god, what are you doing to me?”

“What am I doing? No. What are you, doing to me? You are making me act wanton.” She rocked against Chiara’s fingers, increasing the pace. She was so turned on she wouldn’t last long. Chiara could feel her squeezing and relaxing against her fingers and it felt so good. She moved even faster and Ina held on to her hand. “Slow and deep. Like this.” She held her wrist and moved her fingers slowly and deeper inside her. Ina was tensing up more, even though she was trying to hold her release at bay. 

“I can feel how close you are. Come for me Ina.”

Oh god, the way she said her name made it hard to resist. “Not yet. I want to enjoy the feeling of you inside me a little longer.” 

“You can get your wish next time.” Chiara flipped them over and her fingers took up where they left off. 

She pumped hard and fast, then slow and deep into Ina, fingers rubbing against her clit. She kissed and sucked on her lip before moving to her neck where she licked and bit her pulse point. Ina’s hips moved uncontrollably against her. 

“I ....” Ina’s breath caught in her throat when Chiara teased her by moving completely out and hovered at her entrance. 

“Chiara!” Ina squeezed her arm impatiently. Her muscles felt good, she thought idly. “You are stronger than you look.”

“Yes.” Chiara looked at her intensely. “You, look gorgeous moving against my fingers.” Chiara didn’t know what had gotten into her but she wanted to be the only one touching Ina like this. She kissed her lips possessively in order not to blurt that out. 

Ina was so close when Chiara breathe hotly against her ear and whispered, “Say it again,” while barely dipping into her. 

“What? This? Chiara .... Chiara ... Chiara... “ her voice faded away as she teetered at the edge. She bit down hard on Chiara’s shoulder as her orgasm overtook her, walls contracting forcefully against Chiara’s fingers. “Deeper,” she implored breathlessly and Chiara pushed deeper into her, moving in and out until her hips ceased their movements, after what felt like an eternity. She held onto her hand “stop.”

“Do you want me to ...” Chiara asked as she made to move her fingers out.  
  
“No. Stay. Just for a moment.”

Chiara looked at Ina with wonder as they both felt the occasional tightening around her fingers. She could stay in her warmth forever.

“Out with you.” Ina tapped her hand.

“I don’t want to.”

“Yes. More .... later. Right now, I want some cuddles.”

“If you insist.” Ina groaned when she pulled out her fingers and laid on her back. She snuggled into her left side and burrowed her head into the crook of her neck. Chiara looked down at her tenderly and kissed her eyes and temple. She rubbed her back in random movements.

“What?” Ina asked. 

“You. You are amazing.”

“You are.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. You took to it, like a duck to water.”

“Oh gosh. That’s the best you can come up with?”

“Alright then. How about this? You were horrible ...” Chiara feigned a shocked look “and teased me to no end, which I liked. A lot.” Ina sucked on her lower lip.

“Now that is more like it.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes my lady.” She placed lots of tiny kisses all over her face and Ina smiled with contentment. She felt happy and relaxed. 

After a while, she asked “how do you feel?” Ina looked at her. 

“Great!”

“I bet. A little horny, perhaps?” She asked as her hands teased the nipple close to her face.

“Yes, do something. I’m dying here.”

“Someone is impatient. Sorry, you are out of luck.”

“What, how come?!”

“I intend to take my time and worship every inch of your great body.” She hid a smile when she felt Chiara’s tremors. 

“You know, seduction, is mostly in the mind.” She sat up, raised one of Chiara’s hands and placed kisses on her palms, along the outer side of her arms and little nips on the sensitive inner side, all along their length, to her armpits. 

“I want to hear you. Tell me what feels good.” She kissed along her shoulders and ears. She sucked an earlobe into her mouth and whispered against her ear. “You would be amazed at some of the areas that are erogenous zones.” She licked the beauty mark on the base of Chiara’s throat. 

“You are beautiful. Did I tell you how much I like your lips?” Her thumbs touched them. “So full and meant to be kissed.” She took it fully into her mouth and sucked before releasing them. “I bet your other lips are just as full and I can’t wait to taste them.” Chiara sucked in a shaky breath. 

Fingertips traced the space between her breasts, her midriff, the curve of her hips. Ina caressed her sides with the pads of her fingers and splayed her palms out. Her nose rubbed against her midsection which she covered with wet kisses. She enclosed her breasts and lapped at the nipples like ice cream. She released them and watched them pucker in the cool air.

“You have such strong thighs and calves.” Fingers pressed firmly into her muscles, kneading them, feeling the strength there. “I remember how tightly these held me, the morning after our night on the sofa.” She squeezed the muscle. “I want to feel these wrapped around me, in the throes of passion.” 

She rubbed her chest between the V of her legs and upwards. Her boobs grazed her stomach and chest. She made her lay on her stomach and straddled her waist. Her fingers trailed up her arms which she pulled above her head. 

She moved her hair out of the way and kissed the top of her spine, her neck and shoulders. Her lips barely touched her skin, leaving goosebumps in her wake, down, to the base of her spine. Hands massaged and caressed her shoulder and her hair trailed down her back, over her butt. Her hand moved up her sides, palm up, cupped her breasts, squeezed, while fingers rubbed and tugged at the hardened tips. 

Chiara moved her hips seeking more contact and hit a sensitive spot. She felt Ina pause for a moment and heard a moan, mixed in with hers. Ina spun around on her back, facing her legs and Chiara could feel the traces of her arousal on her butt. 

She raised herself up as Ina placed open mouth kisses all over the backs of her thighs, stopping to tongue the crease on the back of her knees. She raised her leg up and Ina kissed and bit on her calves. She felt a hand briefly on her inner thighs, with a quick touch to her lips that made her arch into the touch. 

Ina turned around and slid her hands under Chiara over her smooth skin and between her folds. Chiara pressed her forehead onto the bed. Ina paused, moved up her body and slid off to the side. She kissed the ear next to her and rubbed her back. 

“Chiara? Are you okay?”

“Hmmm?” Chiara turned her head to the side to meet hers. 

Ina was taken aback when she met eyes darkened by desire. She barely heard her respond, yes before her lips were claimed in a fiery kiss. 

When they broke apart, she moved down her body and kept eye contact with her as her hands touched her inner thighs and higher. She cupped the spot between her thighs and looked at Chiara. “Is this okay?” 

Chiara nodded her assent and moved against her hand. Her eyes closed when Ina’s fingers parted her lips and fingers rubbed up and down her sex.

Ina touched her inner thighs and Chiara bent her legs at the knee and parted her legs wider. Ina paused for a moment to savor how vulnerable yet open she was, trusting her to take her to new heights. Far be it for her to disappoint. She got a good grip at the top of her waist and took a deep breath then dove in. She moved her nose through her parted lips, while her tongue licked up and down her slick lips collecting the moisture. 

Chiara felt the rough texture of her tongue against her smooth lips and tightened her grip on her shoulders.

Ina looked up at her as she moved her stiffened tongue into her, as far as she could. She felt Chiara’s moan vibrating against her and knees tighten around her shoulders.

Chiara was so turned on, she pulled back but Ina held firm. Her hips moved in sync with Ina’s tongue going in and out of her, teasing her clit and back in again. Ina kept up the attention on her breast, squeezing and pulling at her nipples. 

Ina curled her fingers inside her and tapped against her inner walls. Her mouth parted and no sound came out as her hips sought more contact. Ina stilled her movement and covered her nether lips fully with her mouth. She splayed her tongue flat against her lips, moved them apart, and teased her clit, worrying the sensitive tip and felt it grow and harden against her tongue. She sucked it into her mouth and felt the added moisture pushing against her stilled fingers. Then she moved her fingers again.

Chiara’s nails scratched the back of her neck, her back and pressed against her shoulders, in time with her thrusts. Chiara felt Ina’s warm breath against her sex and tensed up. 

“I’ve got you. Relax.”

“Yes.” She trusted Ina would ground her. Ina’s tongue thrust into her, lapping up the extra moisture. “Mmmm.” Her voice vibrated against Chiara. She felt her stiffen, stomach muscles tightening in a jerking movement and her legs trembled as she came. “Yes that’s it.” She splayed her tongue against Chiara’s clit and felt her pulsing against her tongue, like a heartbeat.

Ina placed a kiss on her sex, wiped her chin and moved up her body. She kissed Chiara deeply conveying the depth of her feelings. Chiara could taste herself on Ina’s lips and her hands splayed on her shoulder blades as she kissed her hard in return. She moved a leg between Ina’s and heard the hitch in her breathing. 

“Looks like someone needs some attention.” She did it again. 

Ina laid heavily against her and didn’t move. “Let me know if I’m crushing you.”

“Oh no you don’t. All night remember?” Chiara kissed her dimpled cheeks and neck. “Stay. You are fine.” Chiara held her tighter. 

“Yes. As soon as I catch my breath. How come you are so perky and ready to go again?”

“I feel energized plus my stamina is legendary.” 

“Oh goodie. Did I just wake up a monster?” Her laughter trailed away when Chiara flipped them over and attacked her lips with gusto. She would have to cut down on her cheat days. It wasn’t a bad trade-off with workouts like this. She enthusiastically returned the kiss trying hard not to think about what this all meant. It might be too late for that but for once, she will live in the moment. Oh Ina, what have you done, she thought to herself. She had well and truly fallen for her. She looked at Chiara who was completely unaware, with a far away look in her eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

“More ways to get you to say my name.”

“Chiara, Chiara,” she whispered as she covered her face with kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned; Floetry -Say Yes and Beyoncé -Party, ft André 3000


End file.
